winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna and Timmy
Tecna and Timmy are a couple featured on Winx Club. With the both of them being as tech-savvy as they are while also being the brains of their respective groups, it was only a matter of time before the two of them started to feel something for one another. Though their relationship was initially a bumpy one, Tecna and Timmy managed to make it work and became official by Season 2. Overview Even though they are fans of technology and are highly intelligent, they still have their side of romance. They only had have one fight shown in the seven seasons they have been together. From this relationship, Tecna had to learn to accept her emotions alongside logic. This posed as a great struggle to her, most evident in Season 1 but, as time progressed, she had accepted her emotions and was able to balance them equally alongside her logic. The greatest proof of her acceptance in emotions and love was in Season 3, when she, Stella and Musa had to enter the Crystal Labyrinth to obtain the Water Stars. When given the choice between logic and numbers and her emotions, Tecna wanted so badly to choose keep her emotions but chose the former for the sake of the Magic Dimension. While she had hesitated when it came to her feelings for Timmy in the animated series, Tecna's feelings for Timmy were very clear in the comics. Should anyone try flirting with him, Tecna would lash out at them, becoming extremely jealous and scolding Timmy for not paying attention. Timmy too, had grown from this relationship. He had been very shy and would get nervous when he was around Tecna. Since they were both tech-geniuses, he would try to communicate with Tecna through technology, but this would not work very well and would always confuse him if she was not being reciprocal. As time progressed, it is shown that Timmy has certainly improved as a boyfriend; he was much less shy and became braver in both battle and his relationship, as he was no longer afraid of showing Tecna that he does love her. He can still be shy at times, just not as much as when he started out. In Season 4, they were upgrading their love by kissing and supporting. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Tecna and Timmy start interacting with each other in the episode "Friends in Need". They began on friendly terms but it was clear that two has mutual interests, particularly Tecna when she would greet Timmy in shy voice sometimes. |-|Season 2= Things the came between the couple was when Timmy tried to only talk about technology (his only method of getting closer to Tecna). When the Trix stole part of the Codex at Red Fountain Timmy chose not to do anything because he thinks that if he had attacked the Trix now, they would overpower everyone and so, he felt the right thing to do was to wait another day. Therefore, letting the Trix escape and Tecna disappointed calling him a coward, and ran off. But they made up when Timmy came up with many plans to defeat the Trix but on one of his plans with a logged cabin all of it fell on top of him. Tecna had thought she lost him but he was fine, when they were talking he said he messed up because when they were helping him the Trix escaped. But Tecna confessed she wanted him to make the first move, she even began to cry when she told him she thought she lost him like that. After all that she got her Charmix. When Bloom was kidnapped by the imposter Avalon, & taken to Darker's fortress. The Winx, and specialist went to Downland first to ask Amentia for help, & drop off Sky, Brandon, and Aisha, while the others follow but went through the Trix's traps. Stormy used her power to damage the circuits so Tecna transformed to fix the main computer, then Icy freezes the ship, with Flora's roots holding the ice that would crush them, but Stella had had enough of the chill, and transformed to melted the ice covering the ship, but burned the roots. Timmy, and Tecna worked together, and got out just in time before the ice feel. When they meet up with others, and Amentia's army, Timmy tells Tecna that even if he is not a hero with a sword, he still wants to be her hero, and Tecna replies that he is her hero. Timmy took off his glasses and the two share a kiss. Then they, and everyone else flew to Darkar's fortress to rescue Bloom who was turned back into Dark Bloom. After defeating Darkar, and rescuing Bloom they all attend the party at Alfea. Timmy, Tecna, and Digit play a video game together. |-|Season 3= When Tecna was lost in the Omega Dimension, Timmy was determined to save her. He told Riven he knew she was alive. He worked for days trying to find her. Later Timmy, the rest of the Winx (minus Bloom), Helia, and Brandon got in trouble with the escapees and the Winx fell off the cliff where the ice snake was and Timmy, Helia, and Brandon got held captive in a cave. Then Bloom and Sky showed up and found Tecna. She told them what happened and they all went to save them. Tecna was the first one to find them and she got trapped by a escapee and Sky and Bloom save her and the guys, then after being apart for so long she and Timmy shared a romantic hug. Throughout this season, the couple can be seen embracing each other. |-|Season 4= There was not an episode focusing on their relationship but there were lots of episodes where they were seen hanging out, kissing and sitting together. |-|Season 5= Bloom notices that Tecna and Timmy lept texting each other with little direct communication. She, along with Aisha, plans to settle a date for the two of them. In episode 521, the girls celebrate Tecna's success by arranging a date with Timmy, saying they need to interact personally rather than just virtual chatting and texting. At the restaurant, things get off to an awkward start, and it gets more awkward as the time passes. At the Pillar of Control, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Aisha attempt to destroy the seal, but get ambushed by a serpent monster, and they soon realize that they really need Tecna's help. They quickly call her, forcing Tecna to leave the restaurant in the middle of their date. After they defeated the serpent and destroy the seal, Tecna returns back to her date with Timmy, where they resume from scratch and act on their feelings. |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Tecna and Timmy's relationship only showed when Tecna graduated and Timmy later met up with her when Griselda let all the Specialists, except Sky, come see them. Then they were later seen at the celebration the restoration of Domino dancing with each other. |-|Magical Adventure= Comics |-|Season 1= Instead of having their first meeting in the Black Mud Swamp like they do in Season 1 Episode 4 of the animated series, Tecna and Timmy meet each other for the first time during Alfea's Traditional Meeting Dance that occurred in Issue 2. As the Winx recount their experiences at the dance in the beginning of Issue 3, Tecna tells the girls of how the "slightly nerdy Specialist with glasses" had bumped into her rear-end while she was talking to a few classmates. As it turns out, Timmy had dropped the batteries for a video transmitter of his and bumped into her accidentally since he was not paying attention to where he was going. Tecna, however, takes that as a terrible attempt at a pickup line and lashes out at Timmy until he presents the battery he managed to find right behind Tecna. He then asks for Tecna's help to find the second battery, which only angered her further, and she goes on to mock how Timmy seemed to act like those batteries were the most important things in the world. Despite Tecna's initial irritation with Timmy, she was able to see that he was not a bad guy and turned out to be very knowledgeable when it came to electrolyte reactions. She goes on to conclude her story by telling the rest of the now dumbstruck Winx girls that she helped Timmy find the other battery he lost, which even she could recognize as an amazing example of technology. Musa prepares to prod at Tecna for more details on her "date" until Stella turns the attention onto her, possibly to avoid anymore confusing techno-jargon. *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy *Issue 13: Moonlight *Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody *Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= *Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose *Issue 21: The Shaab Stone *Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls *Issue 25: Logic and Love *Issue 29: Magic Tournament *Issue 30: Love for Layla |-|Season 3= *Issue 41: Love Beach *Issue 44: The Loyalty Game *Issue 53: The Black Comet *Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= *Issue 70: Ski Break *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension |-|Season 6= *Issue 122: The Great Challenge *Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs |-|Season 7= Songs As a couple, Tecna and Timmy have one song: *Chain Reaction Gallery Trivia *In the comics, the pair initially met in Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea, an issue of the comics heavily based off of the episode "Alfea College for Fairies." There, Timmy had lost a device of his at the dance at Alfea and looked for it until he bumped into Tecna's butt. **Tecna and Timmy also break up in the comics, specifically during Issue 41 due to Timmy being too preoccupied with a surfing contest which also counted as a major grade thanks to Codatorta. This caused a distressed Tecna to fall for Jonas, completely unaware of a bet he made to win her over. Category:Couples Category:Tecna Category:Timmy Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom